Las 5 etapas del Enamoramiento
by NTLinch
Summary: Se acerca el cumpleaños de Yuri, Viktor se encargó de armar una gran fiesta a partir de ello, todos los patinadores que han compartido con él están invitados, pero la semana antes del gran día Mila y Viktor se encargarán de poner incómodo al pequeño ruso respecto a cierto héroe Kazajo.
1. 1 Etapa: La Negación

**_1° Etapa: La negación_**

Yuri Plisetsky aún se pregunta cómo fue que accedió a la tonta idea de Viktor, normalmente sus cumpleaños pasan desapercibidos, apenas el Peliplateado y Mila lo saludaban en la pista y para cenar el abuelo prepara Piroshki, casi todos los años de su corta vida han sido así ¿Por qué aceptó la propuesta de Viktor de dejarlo organizar su cumpleaños número 16? La respuesta fueron las palabras que Katsuki dijo unos días atrás "Por alguna razón, nadie puede decirle no a Viktor" Ya se habría retractado de no ser porque Yuuri tenía razón, todos terminan haciendo exactamente lo que Viktor les pide.

Así comenzó la cuenta regresiva: 7 días hasta su cumpleaños.

Al día siguiente, como si nada estuviese pasando Yuri asistió a la práctica, quería llevar las cosas con la mayor calma posible, a pesar de que cualquier cosa que involucrara a su compatriota peliplateado era la completa antítesis de calma. El tema de cumpliraños nunca fue un gran tema en su vida, era un día más donde tenía la misma rutina de siempre, aunque con Piroshkis de cenar. Sin embargo, por alguna razón en especial, Viktor estaba armando de ello un gran asunto, y eso le pone de los nervios. Maldijo a todos los encargados de su suerte cuando su amiga pelirroja se presentó frente a él con el mismo entusiasmo que Vitya.

— ¡Yuri! – La pelirroja patinó hacia él después de ensayar su programa corto, ignorando completamente los gritos de Yakov que le ordenaban repetirlo nuevamente. – Recibí la invitación digital de Viktor ¡Al fin vas a celebrar tu cumpleaños! Será en grande, Viktor los invitó a todos – Como ya es costumbre en la mayor, invadió el espacio personal del rubio con un fuerte abrazo, en un principio Yuri huía de esas demostraciones de parte de Babicheva, pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que ella jamás desistiría, por lo que prefirió dejarla simplemente— Me alegra que bajaras tu actitud de Grinch del cumpleaños y quisieras celebrarlo ¿Sabes? Será genial que nos reunamos todos, después de todo no nos vemos desde el Grand Prix ¿Puedo invitar a Sara? Viktor invitó a Seung Gil, ella estará encantada de venir si sabe que él estará acá ¿Qué debería comprarte? Ya tienes demasiadas cosas con estampado de leopardo, tal vez se me ocurra algo durante la semana— El rubio no puede creer que Mila pudiese decir tantas palabras por minuto, y el hecho de que no entendiera nada de lo que está diciendo lo estaba irritando ¿Invitaciones digitales? ¿Todos? ¿Quiénes son precisamente "Todos"? Viktor tiene muchas explicaciones que dar respecto a su idea del cumpleaños.

— ¡Ya suéltame, abuela, algún día me vas a matar de asfixia!– Con su particular modo de tratar a la pelirroja, Yuri se zafó de su abrazo— ¿De qué invitación digital me estás hablando? Yo no se nada sobre una estúpida invitación digital, todo este alboroto es idea del anciano de Viktor – Mila acercó su celular a los ojos de Yuri, en la pantalla se muestra un e-mail de parte de Viktor Nikiforov a un montón de contactos, imagina Yuri que son todos los patinadores que tanto él como el puerco conocen. El asunto del correo electrónico está en mayúsculas "Los Super dulces 16 del pequeño Yurio" con muchos emoticones y un muy extravagante contenido, con animaciones, sonidos monofónicos, colores y fotografías, todo muy al estilo de Viktor Nikiforov "Definitivamente, voy a matar al anciano, que el puerco se aguante la viudez"

—Viktor invitó a todos los patinadores que conoces ¿Sabes? Creo que también hay gente que no conoces ¡Le diré que invite a Sara! No puedes invitar a Micky sin invitar a Sara –Nuevamente la mayor le rodeó con un brazo, mostrando un insinuante semblante – Oh, mira, tu novio también recibió la invitación ¿Estás feliz por eso? Ya tendrás edad de consentimiento, hacer cosas de adultos sin que la edad sea un problema – Yuri sabe perfectamente que significa esa mirada en Mila, claramente, lo está molestando.

—Mila, ya te he dicho antes, Otabek no es mi novio – Apartó el móvil de la pelirroja con la mano y la miró con enfado, hace algunos meses la pelirroja vio a Yuri hablando por Facetime con Otabek y desde entonces no hace más que molestarlo con ello.

—Oh ¿Quién dijo que yo estaba hablando de Otabek? – Los colores se le subieron al rostro en menos de un segundo, maldita sea, nuevamente cayó en la trampa de la contraria – Entonces podría serlo ¿No? Solo dijiste que no es tu novio, pero no me reclamaste por la parte de hacer cosas de adultos...

— ¡Vete al infierno, abuela!

— Yuri –Mila suele alargar el sonido de la "u" cuando molesta al menor, esta vez no es la excepción – Está claro que te gusta tu amigo, no tiene nada de malo, él es talentoso y guapo, es normal que quieras hacer cosas de novios con él, pensé que Yuuri y Viktor ya te habían dado la charla ¿No eres como su hijo ahora? Si quieres, puedes charlas conmigo...

— ¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo, vieja bruja?! Otabek es mi amigo y ¡No me gusta, estás hablando tonterías! –Yuri estaba rojo hasta las orejas, y Mila ya le ha colmado la paciencia. Dio por terminada su práctica en ese momento y se fue rápido como un rayo a los vestidores, antes de encerrarse allí, su amiga volvió a molestar.

— ¡Es normal que estés en negación, Yuri, espero para tu cumpleaños hayas superado esa etapa!

Cerró la puerta del locker con fuerza ¿A qué se refiere Mila con negación? No está negando nada, simplemente así son los hechos. Otabek no es nada más que un amigo y esa es la realidad ¿Cuál es la manía de Mila de tergiversar el significado de su amistad? Sí, ahora hablan más seguido y puede que esté más pendiente al teléfono pensando en que en algún momento el kazajo podría enviarle un mensaje o una foto en SnapChat, pero ¡Eso no tiene nada de malo! Es completamente normal no querer dejar a su amigo esperando respuesta, y si, puede que sonría apenas una notificación con el nombre del otro muchacho aparece en su pantalla pero insiste, eso es un comportamiento normal entre dos buenos amigos. Definitivamente Otabek no le gusta, claro que es un chico guapo, educado, con buen estilo y con grandes temas de conversación, pero no cabe la posibilidad de que sienta algo más que amistad por Otabek, por ningún motivo.

Cuando terminó de cambiarse de la ropa de entrenamiento, lo primero en lo que pensó fue en ir a la casa de Viktor y el puerco a reclamarle al viejo todo este alboroto, nuevamente Yuri se arrepintió de acceder a lo que sea que el cinco veces campeón pensaba y en efecto, lo hizo. Tomó el primer taxi que pasó por fuera del lugar de entrenamiento y pidió al conductor que lo llevara lo más rápido posible a la residencia que Viktor compartía con el Katsudon. Intentó llamar unas 30 veces al teléfono pero al parecer, su víctima tiene totalmente claro las intensiones asesinas del adolescente, pues no contestó ninguna de las llamadas. Una vez llegó al edificio corrió hacia el ascensor, su rostro era el que usualmente tenía cuando está enfadado, cuando finalmente estuvo frente a la puerta del apartamento del ruso y el japonés pateó la puerta varias veces, con una fuerza mayor a la que aplicó cuando pateó la espalda de Viktor en Barcelona.

— ¡Nikiforov, voy a patear tu trasero, abre la maldita puerta!

— ¡Qué habíamos dicho sobre las palabrotas, Yurio! – La voz del otro lado de la puerta claramente era la de Viktor, quien, por el tono que usó, se hacía el que no hizo nada.

— ¡No eres mi padre, anciano, abre la puerta o la tiraré de una patada! - Katsuki fue quien se apresuró en abrir la puerta, nervioso, todos los presentes tenían claro que Yuri era perfectamente capaz de tirar la puerta.

— Yurio, por favor no tires la puerta, pasa, Viktor está en la sala– Yuuri corrió de vuelta a la cocina aterrado e intentando evitar el alboroto que armarían su esposo y el menor en la sala. Yuri después de entrar a la casa cerró la puerta con fuerza, y una vez se encontró con el chico del pelo platinado, pateó el sillón donde este estaba sentada

— ¡Explicate, Nikiforov! – Viktor lo miró con los mismos ojos de "Yo no hice nada" y desde su celular, le mostró la invitación (Cortesía de Mila, que tomó un screenshot de eso) - ¿Qué son estas ridículas invitaciones? ¿Quién crees que soy? ¿Un adolescente mimado?

— Técnicamente, Yurio... Sí eres un adolescente ¡Cumplirás 16 y hay que celebrarlo en grande como la gente de la televisión! ¿No te gustaría verte tan genial como los chicos que muestran ahí? Sus fiestas son realmente asombrosas – Yuri se sentó frustrado en el sillón, pensando en que aún no nace la persona que logre que Viktor diera pie atrás con algún plan.

— Dios, es tan cursi, al menos debiste haber hecho invitaciones menos ridículas ¿Qué significa esa estúpida música? Los monofónicos pasaron de moda hace como quince años, Otabek no tardará en llamarme para molestarme. – Yuri miró su celular para chequear que aún no recibía un mensaje del kazajo haciendo algún comentario sobre las ridículas invitaciones. Viktor no pudo evitar notar la actitud del menor y una molesta sonrisa apareció en tu rostro.

— Entonces estás molesto porque Otabek pensará que son tontas.

De inmediato, Yuri notó el error en sus palabras, si existía en el mundo alguien peor que Mila, eres era Viktor.

— ¡No he dicho eso, no metas palabras en mi boca, anciano!

—¡Y te alteras porque es cierto, Yuuri, Yurio está enamorado de su amigo! – Como un niño de cinco años, Viktor comenzó a saltar en el sofá - ¡Trae algo para celebrar!

— ¿Tú también con lo mismo? ¡Que no me gusta Otabek, maldita sea!

— ¡Yuuri, Yurio está en negación, pero puedo confirmar que si está enamorado, nuestro pequeño ha crecido!

— ¡Maldita sea Viktor, que no soy su hijo!

El alboroto que se armó en la sala llamó la atención de Yuuri, quien preparaba Katsudon en la cocina por lo que pausó un momento la cocina y fue a ver que tanto gritaban Viktor y Yuri. Afortunadamente, llegó a tiempo para evitar un homicidio simple.

— ¡Yurio, por favor, no le tires el jarrón a Viktor! Y Viktor ¡Bájate del sofá ahora mismo!

Le costó mucho tiempo a Yuuri evitar que el menor asesinara a Viktor, pero finalmente Yuri se calmó y comieron Katsudon los tres. Después de la cena Yuri volvió a casa de su abuelo y se lanzó de inmediato a la cama. En su celular estaban las notificaciones de siempre, instagram, Twitter. De Whatsapp tenía un solo mensaje, como lo esperó, este venía de Otabek.

Adjuntaba una foto de la invitación por correo electrónico que envío Viktor.

"Estoy seguro que Nikiforov estuvo involucrado en esto. De todos modos, nos vemos en una semana, Yura."

Solo esas palabras bastaron para que Yuri por poco perdiera la cabeza, escondió su cara en la almohada y dejó salir un gruñido, se sentía feliz sabiendo que Otabek vendría, pero eso es normal, es su mejor amigo. Respondió al mensaje del kazajo de inmediato.

"Más te vale que vengas, estoy seguro de que Viktor hará más estupideces, te necesito aquí para no perder la cabeza"

Definitivamente, no es posible que le guste su mejor amigo.

 **Notas de la autora**

Un OtaYuri corto para no morir de carencia de OtaYuri. Sí, se bien que son las 5 etapas del duelo pero, se me cruzó por la cabeza de que algo así pasaría si nuestro bebé Yurio se enamorara.

Y amo a Mila, se me imagina que es esa amiga que te molesta, pero que finalmente te apoyará por siempre. Y se me imagina que haciendo dupla con Viktor volverían loco a Yurio.

También soy una gran fan de Yuuri y Viktor como padres(?) de Yuri.

Traeré la continuación mañana o pasado, todo depende de si el fantasma de la inspiración aparece o no en mis sueños (?) ¡Que lo disfruten!


	2. 2 Etapa: El enfado

_**2° Etapa: El enfado**_

Yuri está seguro que el mundo está conspirando en su contra esa semana, desde Viktor haciéndose el organizador de fiestas hasta Mila con su insistencia. Incluso Yakov ha estado contribuyendo a su humor de perros apoyando la idea descabellada del Nikiforov "Yuri, de vez en cuando tienes que comportarte como un adolescente normal o vas a colapsar. Creo que si tu humor empeora apenas un poco más te explotará la cabeza, literalmente" ¡Incluso disminuyó sus horas de entrenamiento! Quien conociera bien al Tigre de Hielo sabe que pasa sus enfados practicando y puliendo sus programas, pero estando restringido de aquello, Yuri Plisetsky era la mismísima ira personificada, y al parecer, nadie parece comprenderlo.

—Yuri, si sigues con esa cara, para la fiesta la gente va a pensar que cumples 50, no 16 ¡Sonríe al menos un poco! Asustas a los Junior— Mila, como siempre dedicaba su descanso a "molestar" al menor, el rubio observó a los Junior que los observaban y estos de inmediato volvieron la vista hacia otra parte, intimidados por el semblante que el medallista de oro cargaba consigo— ¿Algo te está molestando? Siempre estás de mal humor pero hoy estás particularmente furioso.

—Tú eres quien me pone furioso, vieja bruja— Mila se llevó ambas manos a la boca sorprendida por la respuesta del menor— Tú y tus insinuaciones sobre… Cosas, me ponen furioso —La pelirroja lo miró extrañada, como si no tuviera idea de lo que estaba hablando.

— ¿Estás con este humor de perros porque te molesté con Otabek ayer? —Yuri asintió— Pero Yuri, siempre lo hago.

—Ese es el problema, Mila, creo que ya es demasiado, en la fiesta harás lo mismo y él estará allí ¿Te imaginas cómo va a reaccionar estando tú y Viktor molestándome con él? En serio, siento ganas de tomar mis zapatos con cuchillas y matarlos a los dos, de no ser un delito ya lo habría hecho. —Babicheva inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, no entendiendo del todo lo que Yuri quiere decir.  
— ¿Zapatos de cuchillo, no estás hablando de tus patines?

—No me hagas usar mis zapatos de cuchillo contigo, Mila.

Mila, por su bien, decidió volver a practicar antes de colmar definitivamente la paciencia de su amigo rubio

—Hoy no molesten a Yuri, está algo sensible —Dijo a todos los presentes en la pista antes de acercarse a platicar algo con Viktor, quien a la salida del entrenamiento esperó a Yuri en la puerta.

—Me contó un pequeño pájarito que nuestro pequeño Yurio está de mal humor hoy— Viktor apoyado en la pared de la entrada del recinto, con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho y vistiendo su característica chaqueta roja del equipo nacional— Puedes hablar conmigo, si quieres.

—La persona con la que menos quiero hablar en todo el planeta tierra eres tú, viejo calvo— La manera en la que el aún quinceañero lo trató le dejó en claro a Viktor que realmente, Yuri se encontraba en un poco común estado de ira máximo, si bien el peliplateado detesta que evidencien su pequeña pérdida de cabello, lo dejó pasar para no aumentar la ira de Yuri.

— ¿Cambiará en algo si te digo que hoy hablé por teléfono con Otabek? ¿Cambiará tu humor?

Viktor casi pudo sentir los cuchillos de los patines de Yuri cortarle la yugular lenta y dolorosamente cuando dijo eso, y también sintió ver como los cabellos de Yuri se encrispaban como los de un gato "Mila ¿Por qué me haces esto? Díganle a Yuuri que lo amo, que cuide de Makkachin en mi ausencia, que de todos modos quiero que nuestros hijos lleven mi apellido, que me entierren con mis patines y que toquen nuestra canción en mi funeral. Me alegra haber muestro conociendo el amor, sin embargo, Dios, si existes evita que este adolescente me mate de una forma lenta y dolorosa" Pensó el peli plateado, intentando mantener la calma, pero la mirada que le dirigía Yuri le dificultaba mucho la tarea.

— ¿Qué hiciste qué, Nikiforov? Explícate. —Por primera vez desde que ambos rusos se conocen Yuri usó un tono severo con el mayor. El cinco veces campeón del Grand Prix respiró profundo, ya no había vuelta atrás, si no podía bajar la ira del actual campeón, nada lo haría, tampoco cree que exista un nivel mayor al que está experimentando actualmente. "Espero alguien llame a la policía cuando Yurio me acuchille"

—Pues, Mila me dijo que estabas un poco gruñón, entonces conseguí el número de Otabek y le conté que no estabas del mejor humor y lo invité a llegar antes de la fiesta, y bueno, llegará en el primer vuelo de mañana temprano. Para estar contigo y levantarte el ánimo ¡También lo invité a quedarse en mi casa con Yuuri y conmigo! ¿No es genial? —Una vez terminó de relatar todo lo que había hecho, utilizó todos sus esfuerzos para no salir corriendo despavorido temiendo por la reacción del menor.

—Me estás diciendo, que Otabek, mi amigo —Habló Yurio haciendo especialmente énfasis en las palabras "mi amigo" —Llegará mañana, temprano a Rusia y se quedará en tú casa, contigo y el puerco— Yuri sencillamente en ese momento quería hacer dos cosas, morir y matar a Viktor, está claro que todo eso fue idea suya, el puerco no le preocupa, él es tan socialmente incómodo que no sería capaz de avergonzarlo con su amigo, pero Viktor Nikiforov es un tema totalmente distinto. Viktor comenzaría mostrando fotos de su infancia que tomó sin permiso de la casa del abuelo Nikolai y terminará hablando de sus reacciones cada vez que el kazajo era nombrado frente a él, o aquella vez que Mila pidió que fuera de cupido entre ella y su amigo, no, no puede permitir que Viktor le haga eso a su amistad con Otabek, lo último que necesita en su vida es que su amistad se vuelva incómoda—No voy a permitir eso, Nikiforov, te guste o no me quedaré en su casa hasta que Otabek se vaya, no le vas a podrir la mente a mi amigo con tus estupideces y tampoco dejaré que te vea a ti con el puerco siendo todo cursis todo el día.

—Espera, Yurio ¿Qué dijiste?

—Eso, llévame a buscar unas cosas a la casa del abuelo, luego iremos a tu casa y mañana, temprano iremos a buscar a Otabek al aeropuerto, y no le dirás nada de lo que ha pasado esta semana ¿Me entendiste?

Por la cara que Yurio traía en ese momento, Viktor sintió miedo de negarle algo.

Al día siguiente Yurio despertó en la habitación de alojados de la residencia Nikiforov-Katsuki, temprano como nunca pues acompañaría a Viktor a recoger a Otabek al aeropuerto. El mal humor no se le había desaparecido ni un poco mas la idea de ver a su mejor amigo le calmaba un poco, de seguro Otabek rentaría una motocicleta y saldrían a pasear a algún lugar lejos de la ciudad donde pudiesen estar lejos de todo lo que le molesta y le ha hecho tener tan mal humor, ya le está llegando a doler la cabeza de tanto pensar en lo irritantes que son sus amigos.

Yuuri, como es usual cada vez que se queda en el departamento del matrimonio cocinó pancakes de desayuno, a un lado le puso frutas frescas y miel. Viktor lo acompañaba con un café mientras que Yurio lo hacía con leche de chocolate, el japonés no podría acompañarlos al aeropuerto ya que Yakov quería probar ciertas cosas con él a primera hora de la mañana. Le hizo prometer a Yuri no matar a Viktor en el camino y no armar escenas en el aeropuerto o en cualquier otro lugar donde la prensa los pudiera ver. Yuri, con su enfado característico le respondió un usual "¿Eres acaso mi madre? Se perfectamente cómo debo comportarme en público" Pero Yuuri sabía que en verdad eso significaba un "Está bien" Desayunaron en paz como nunca y subieron los tres al automóvil de Viktor, dejaron a Katsuki en el recinto de prácticas y continuaron el camino hacia el aeropuerto. El peliplateado se encargó de llevar la conversación mientras que Yuri solo respondía a sus preguntas con los ojos pegados a las redes sociales.

— ¿Estás de mejor humor hoy? Te has comportado como siempre con Yuuri, me alegra que…

—Cállate, Viktor.

Por el bien de su vida Viktor decidió no decir nada más hasta llegar al aeropuerto donde guió a Yuri hasta la puerta de la que supuestamente saldría Otabek cuando aterrizara su vuelo, recogiera sus maletas e hiciera el papeleo que corresponde cuando viajas al extranjero, sacando la cuenta del tiempo que eso tomaría, sería más o menos una hora más de espera. Una hora que aprovechó para hacer sufrir un poco a Viktor y a su bolsillo, pidiendo que le comprara comida, ropa, entre otras cosas que se pueden encontrar en un Duty Free. Para cuando terminó su tortura económica el avión desde Almaty ya había aterrizado hace aproximadamente 30 minutos, con sus bolsas de compras cargadas por Viktor fueron a esperar la llegada del héroe de Kazajistán.

— ¡Beka! —Exclamó el rubio una vez un notablemente afectado por el Jet-lag joven Kazajo apareció de entre una multitud de personas, cargando una maleta tan negra como el resto de su vestimenta, su rostro evidenciaba que ha dormido poco, sus ojos naturalmente pequeños se veían aún más pequeños por las ojeras que habían debajo de ellos pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que se veía con tanto estilo. Yuri nunca, jamás en su vida ha visto que alguien que no ha dormido se viera tan bien como en ese preciso instante Otabek lo hacía "¿Cómo demonios lo hace para verse jodidamente bien en todo momento?" Viktor fue el primero en saludar al recién llegado con un apretón de manos demasiado cortés tratándose de él, le siguió Yuri que sin pensarlo dos veces abrazó a su amigo, no le veía desde hace más de un mes y es natural que echara de menos tenerlo físicamente cerca. Otabek respondió el abrazo, como es natural en ellos pero esta vez Yuri sintió un completo vuelco en el estómago y unas inmensas ganas de vomitar el estúpidamente delicioso desayuno que Yuuri había preparado en la mañana, nuevamente se sintió molesto y se alejó del kazajo, tomó su maleta y caminó hacia la salida, Otabek miró a Viktor extrañado quien en respuesta se alzó de hombros.

—Yuri está en modo gato gruñón, no es nada personal contigo Otabek, está así con todos.

Fue en ese preciso momento en que Yuri se dio cuenta que la presencia de Otabek empeoraba todo, que todo ese mal humor es culpa de él, de él por ser tan bien parecido, de él por ser la única persona aparte de su abuelo que no le provoca mal humor de primeras y por hacer que su actitud cambiara drásticamente cada vez que lo veía y sobretodo, por hacerle sentir de manera tan extraña que todos sus cambios de actitud eran evidentes a los demás, y en consecuencia pasaban cosas como Viktor y Mila molestándolo sin parar.

Definitivamente el culpable de todo es Otabek, Otabek y su carencia de imperfecciones.

2° Etapa: El enfado

Yuri está seguro que el mundo está conspirando en su contra esa semana, desde Viktor haciéndose el organizador de fiestas hasta Mila con su insistencia. Incluso Yakov ha estado contribuyendo a su humor de perros apoyando la idea descabellada del Nikiforov "Yuri, de vez en cuando tienes que comportarte como un adolescente normal o vas a colapsar. Creo que si tu humor empeora apenas un poco más te explotará la cabeza, literalmente" ¡Incluso disminuyó sus horas de entrenamiento! Quien conociera bien al Tigre de Hielo sabe que pasa sus enfados practicando y puliendo sus programas, pero estando restringido de aquello, Yuri Plisetsky era la mismísima ira personificada, y al parecer, nadie parece comprenderlo.

—Yuri, si sigues con esa cara, para la fiesta la gente va a pensar que cumples 50, no 16 ¡Sonríe al menos un poco! Asustas a los Junior— Mila, como siempre dedicaba su descanso a "molestar" al menor, el rubio observó a los Junior que los observaban y estos de inmediato volvieron la vista hacia otra parte, intimidados por el semblante que el medallista de oro cargaba consigo— ¿Algo te está molestando? Siempre estás de mal humor pero hoy estás particularmente furioso.

—Tú eres quien me pone furioso, vieja bruja— Mila se llevó ambas manos a la boca sorprendida por la respuesta del menor— Tú y tus insinuaciones sobre… Cosas, me ponen furioso —La pelirroja lo miró extrañada, como si no tuviera idea de lo que estaba hablando.

— ¿Estás con este humor de perros porque te molesté con Otabek ayer? —Yuri asintió— Pero Yuri, siempre lo hago.

—Ese es el problema, Mila, creo que ya es demasiado, en la fiesta harás lo mismo y él estará allí ¿Te imaginas cómo va a reaccionar estando tú y Viktor molestándome con él? En serio, siento ganas de tomar mis zapatos con cuchillas y matarlos a los dos, de no ser un delito ya lo habría hecho. —Babicheva inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, no entendiendo del todo lo que Yuri quiere decir.  
— ¿Zapatos de cuchillo, no estás hablando de tus patines?

—No me hagas usar mis zapatos de cuchillo contigo, Mila.

Mila, por su bien, decidió volver a practicar antes de colmar definitivamente la paciencia de su amigo rubio

—Hoy no molesten a Yuri, está algo sensible —Dijo a todos los presentes en la pista antes de acercarse a platicar algo con Viktor, quien a la salida del entrenamiento esperó a Yuri en la puerta.

—Me contó un pequeño pájarito que nuestro pequeño Yurio está de mal humor hoy— Viktor apoyado en la pared de la entrada del recinto, con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho y vistiendo su característica chaqueta roja del equipo nacional— Puedes hablar conmigo, si quieres.

—La persona con la que menos quiero hablar en todo el planeta tierra eres tú, viejo calvo— La manera en la que el aún quinceañero lo trató le dejó en claro a Viktor que realmente, Yuri se encontraba en un poco común estado de ira máximo, si bien el peliplateado detesta que evidencien su pequeña pérdida de cabello, lo dejó pasar para no aumentar la ira de Yuri.

— ¿Cambiará en algo si te digo que hoy hablé por teléfono con Otabek? ¿Cambiará tu humor?

Viktor casi pudo sentir los cuchillos de los patines de Yuri cortarle la yugular lenta y dolorosamente cuando dijo eso, y también sintió ver como los cabellos de Yuri se encrispaban como los de un gato "Mila ¿Por qué me haces esto? Díganle a Yuuri que lo amo, que cuide de Makkachin en mi ausencia, que de todos modos quiero que nuestros hijos lleven mi apellido, que me entierren con mis patines y que toquen nuestra canción en mi funeral. Me alegra haber muestro conociendo el amor, sin embargo, Dios, si existes evita que este adolescente me mate de una forma lenta y dolorosa" Pensó el peli plateado, intentando mantener la calma, pero la mirada que le dirigía Yuri le dificultaba mucho la tarea.

— ¿Qué hiciste qué, Nikiforov? Explícate. —Por primera vez desde que ambos rusos se conocen Yuri usó un tono severo con el mayor. El cinco veces campeón del Grand Prix respiró profundo, ya no había vuelta atrás, si no podía bajar la ira del actual campeón, nada lo haría, tampoco cree que exista un nivel mayor al que está experimentando actualmente. "Espero alguien llame a la policía cuando Yurio me acuchille"

—Pues, Mila me dijo que estabas un poco gruñón, entonces conseguí el número de Otabek y le conté que no estabas del mejor humor y lo invité a llegar antes de la fiesta, y bueno, llegará en el primer vuelo de mañana temprano. Para estar contigo y levantarte el ánimo ¡También lo invité a quedarse en mi casa con Yuuri y conmigo! ¿No es genial? —Una vez terminó de relatar todo lo que había hecho, utilizó todos sus esfuerzos para no salir corriendo despavorido temiendo por la reacción del menor.

—Me estás diciendo, que Otabek, mi amigo —Habló Yurio haciendo especialmente énfasis en las palabras "mi amigo" —Llegará mañana, temprano a Rusia y se quedará en tú casa, contigo y el puerco— Yuri sencillamente en ese momento quería hacer dos cosas, morir y matar a Viktor, está claro que todo eso fue idea suya, el puerco no le preocupa, él es tan socialmente incómodo que no sería capaz de avergonzarlo con su amigo, pero Viktor Nikiforov es un tema totalmente distinto. Viktor comenzaría mostrando fotos de su infancia que tomó sin permiso de la casa del abuelo Nikolai y terminará hablando de sus reacciones cada vez que el kazajo era nombrado frente a él, o aquella vez que Mila pidió que fuera de cupido entre ella y su amigo, no, no puede permitir que Viktor le haga eso a su amistad con Otabek, lo último que necesita en su vida es que su amistad se vuelva incómoda—No voy a permitir eso, Nikiforov, te guste o no me quedaré en su casa hasta que Otabek se vaya, no le vas a podrir la mente a mi amigo con tus estupideces y tampoco dejaré que te vea a ti con el puerco siendo todo cursis todo el día.

—Espera, Yurio ¿Qué dijiste?

—Eso, llévame a buscar unas cosas a la casa del abuelo, luego iremos a tu casa y mañana, temprano iremos a buscar a Otabek al aeropuerto, y no le dirás nada de lo que ha pasado esta semana ¿Me entendiste?

Por la cara que Yurio traía en ese momento, Viktor sintió miedo de negarle algo.

Al día siguiente Yurio despertó en la habitación de alojados de la residencia Nikiforov-Katsuki, temprano como nunca pues acompañaría a Viktor a recoger a Otabek al aeropuerto. El mal humor no se le había desaparecido ni un poco mas la idea de ver a su mejor amigo le calmaba un poco, de seguro Otabek rentaría una motocicleta y saldrían a pasear a algún lugar lejos de la ciudad donde pudiesen estar lejos de todo lo que le molesta y le ha hecho tener tan mal humor, ya le está llegando a doler la cabeza de tanto pensar en lo irritantes que son sus amigos.

Yuuri, como es usual cada vez que se queda en el departamento del matrimonio cocinó pancakes de desayuno, a un lado le puso frutas frescas y miel. Viktor lo acompañaba con un café mientras que Yurio lo hacía con leche de chocolate, el japonés no podría acompañarlos al aeropuerto ya que Yakov quería probar ciertas cosas con él a primera hora de la mañana. Le hizo prometer a Yuri no matar a Viktor en el camino y no armar escenas en el aeropuerto o en cualquier otro lugar donde la prensa los pudiera ver. Yuri, con su enfado característico le respondió un usual "¿Eres acaso mi madre? Se perfectamente cómo debo comportarme en público" Pero Yuuri sabía que en verdad eso significaba un "Está bien" Desayunaron en paz como nunca y subieron los tres al automóvil de Viktor, dejaron a Katsuki en el recinto de prácticas y continuaron el camino hacia el aeropuerto. El peliplateado se encargó de llevar la conversación mientras que Yuri solo respondía a sus preguntas con los ojos pegados a las redes sociales.

— ¿Estás de mejor humor hoy? Te has comportado como siempre con Yuuri, me alegra que…

—Cállate, Viktor.

Por el bien de su vida Viktor decidió no decir nada más hasta llegar al aeropuerto donde guió a Yuri hasta la puerta de la que supuestamente saldría Otabek cuando aterrizara su vuelo, recogiera sus maletas e hiciera el papeleo que corresponde cuando viajas al extranjero, sacando la cuenta del tiempo que eso tomaría, sería más o menos una hora más de espera. Una hora que aprovechó para hacer sufrir un poco a Viktor y a su bolsillo, pidiendo que le comprara comida, ropa, entre otras cosas que se pueden encontrar en un Duty Free. Para cuando terminó su tortura económica el avión desde Almaty ya había aterrizado hace aproximadamente 30 minutos, con sus bolsas de compras cargadas por Viktor fueron a esperar la llegada del héroe de Kazajistán.

— ¡Beka! —Exclamó el rubio una vez un notablemente afectado por el Jet-lag joven Kazajo apareció de entre una multitud de personas, cargando una maleta tan negra como el resto de su vestimenta, su rostro evidenciaba que ha dormido poco, sus ojos naturalmente pequeños se veían aún más pequeños por las ojeras que habían debajo de ellos pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que se veía con tanto estilo. Yuri nunca, jamás en su vida ha visto que alguien que no ha dormido se viera tan bien como en ese preciso instante Otabek lo hacía "¿Cómo demonios lo hace para verse jodidamente bien en todo momento?" Viktor fue el primero en saludar al recién llegado con un apretón de manos demasiado cortés tratándose de él, le siguió Yuri que sin pensarlo dos veces abrazó a su amigo, no le veía desde hace más de un mes y es natural que echara de menos tenerlo físicamente cerca. Otabek respondió el abrazo, como es natural en ellos pero esta vez Yuri sintió un completo vuelco en el estómago y unas inmensas ganas de vomitar el estúpidamente delicioso desayuno que Yuuri había preparado en la mañana, nuevamente se sintió molesto y se alejó del kazajo, tomó su maleta y caminó hacia la salida, Otabek miró a Viktor extrañado quien en respuesta se alzó de hombros.

—Yuri está en modo gato gruñón, no es nada personal contigo Otabek, está así con todos.

Fue en ese preciso momento en que Yuri se dio cuenta que la presencia de Otabek empeoraba todo, que todo ese mal humor es culpa de él, de él por ser tan bien parecido, de él por ser la única persona aparte de su abuelo que no le provoca mal humor de primeras y por hacer que su actitud cambiara drásticamente cada vez que lo veía y sobretodo, por hacerle sentir de manera tan extraña que todos sus cambios de actitud eran evidentes a los demás, y en consecuencia pasaban cosas como Viktor y Mila molestándolo sin parar.

Definitivamente el culpable de todo es Otabek, Otabek y su carencia de imperfecciones.

 **Notas de la autora**

Formó parte de una experiencia personal esto de tener rabia con la persona que te gusta por el solo hecho de que existe y de que te hace sentir tonta xD también leí que en la etapa de enfado, se trata de buscar un responsable de todo lo que está pasando. Por lo que dije "Otabek tiene la culpa por ser tan perfecto, cualquiera estaría así por alguien como él"

Leí en un comic que Yuri amenazaba a Viktor con sus "Knifes Shoes" (El comic estaba en inglés) y de ahí salió lo de "Los zapatos con cuchillos" y sí, creo muy capaz a Yurio de usarlos cuando le colman mucho la paciencia

¡La siguiente etapa es la negociación! Ya tengo una idea de quien será el negociador en todo esto, y también la forma en qué lo hará, espero la deidad de la inspiración me de la suficiente para poder plasmar mi idea en palabras y traerles el siguiente capítulo pronto.

Empecé a escribir fanfics hace poco y me motiva que haya gente que le gusta lo que escribo :') muchos jumbitos para ustedes que leen este arrebato de inspiración, los tkm


	3. 3 Etapa: La negociación

_**3° Etapa: Negociación**_

 _Días restantes para los súper dulces 16 de Yuri: 3 días._

Incluso para Otabek, Yuri estuvo insufrible. Cualquier frase que se le pudiera decir al rubio generaba una reacción agresiva ante cualquiera, desde Mila hasta el mismísimo Otabek. Viktor pensó que la presencia del kazajo cerca, entrenando e incluso en la misma casa ayudaría a apaciguar el gran problema de humor de Yuri pero las cosas solo empeoraron desde ahí, Yuri evitaba al otro joven a toda costa y esto comenzaba a preocuparle, porque aunque Viktor no fuese el mejor comprendiendo los sentimientos ajenos, la tristeza del joven kazajo respecto a la mala actitud de Yuri con él comenzaba a ser evidente para todos, incluso Georgi y Yakov se preocuparon por el invitado pues nadie nunca antes había visto que Yuri fuese tan frío con alguien.

A Viktor se le repiten las palabras de Yakov por la cabeza como si fuese un mal sueño "Vitya ¿Para qué invitaste antes a este chico? No te digo que tenga problemas con ayudar con su entrenamiento mientras esté aquí, pero fíjate nada más como Yuri lo está tratando, no se mucho de él además de sus habilidades en el patinaje, pero se nota a leguas que se siente mal, haz algo por él, es tú invitado después de todo" Y es que Yakov tiene un montón de razón sobre muchas cosas, Yuri ha estado frío con Otabek, le habla lo menos posible e incluso lo evita durante las prácticas, Mila se dio cuenta de lo mismo y se acercó al kazajo para que no estuviera solo, pero no resultó bien, el kazajo educadamente rechazaba la conversación con Mila y volvía a practicar. Le preguntó varias veces a Otabek si se encontraba bien y siempre recibía una respuesta positiva, pero tras unos cuantos días así ya nadie le creía esa mentira, si bien el héroe de Kazajistán es conocido por tener un rostro que siempre luce pacífico, era cosa de acercarse a él para sentir la tristeza en su energía.

El ruso cinco veces campeón se siente muy mal por su invitado, se supone que ayudaría a que Yuri se sintiera mejor pero finalmente se está sintiendo mal por el evidente rechazo que mostraba el más joven hacia él, por lo que decidió usar su carta más fuerte para este notable momento de crisis y decidió explícitamente a su esposo hablar con Yuri para resolver las cosas de una vez. Después de todo, dentro de todas las personas con las que el rubio ha convivido las últimas semanas Yuuri ha sido el que menor cantidad de gritos ha recibido de parte del adolescente "Por favor Yuuri, estamos desesperados" Recordó haberle pedido a su pareja.

Y allí estaba Yuuri Katsuki, en la puerta de la habitación de invitados en su apartamento esperando que Yuri abriera la puerta. Viktor y Otabek salieron con la excusa de hacer más compras para la fiesta "Más parece que huyeron en caso de que Yurio quiera quemar el edificio si esto no funciona"

—Yurio ¿Puedo pasar?

—No.

—Viktor no está. —No hubo respuesta verbal de parte del rubio, pero aparentemente sus palabras funcionaron ya que el rubio efectivamente, abrió la puerta del cuarto.

— ¿Qué quieres, cerdo?

—He notado que estás medio mal humorado, incluso con Otabek y venía a ver si estás bien, si necesitas ayuda con algo, después de todo, quedan pocos días para tu cumpleaños, no quiero que estés de mal humor en un día en que puedes estar de cualquier modo menos enojado ¿Quieres hablar?

Katsuki esperó que Yuri le tirara un almohadazo, o que le cerrara la puerta en la cara, sin embargo el actual medallista de oro del Grand Prix dio la media vuelta y se tiró sobre la cama, cubriéndose completamente el rostro con la almohada, sin cerrar la puerta por lo que el japonés entendió eso como una invitación a pasar. Se sentó en un espacio de la cama junto a Yurio esperando que comenzara a hablar sobre lo que le estaba molestando, pero después de varios minutos de silencio incómodo, Yuuri creyó que lo mejor sería que él llevase la conversación.

— ¿Pasó algo con Otabek? Con Viktor pensamos que invitarlo antes te haría feliz pero lo has estado evitando, apenas y le hablas.

—No pasa nada, es decir, pasa algo, pero él no hizo nada.

— ¿Entonces, es Viktor? Si todo este tema de la gran fiesta es mucho para ti, puedo hablar con él y decirle que hagamos algo más modesto, aún estamos a tiempo para…

— ¡El problema soy yo, Yuuri! —El menor en un impulso se sentó sobre la cama y miró directo al japonés, con pura frustración emanando de la mirada. Yuuri, estaba sorprendido por dos cosas, la primera, Yuri había admitido algo, lo que dejaba en evidencia su necesidad de compartir con alguien lo que sentía y segundo, le había llamado por su nombre.

— ¿Por qué eres tú el problema? Puedo ayudarte a estar menos enojado contigo mismo, pero necesito que me digas lo que piensas, no seré el mejor consejero emocional del planeta, a veces siquiera puedo ayudarme a mí mismo, pero haré mi esfuerzo.

Yuri, en un estado entre frustración y enojo siquiera se dio cuenta de que había llamado a Katsuki por su nombre, que es algo que nunca había hecho, solo suspiró pesado, estiró los brazos y se cubrió de nuevo el rostro. Yuuri por un momento recordó sus momentos de ansiedad antes de las competencias, pero están en periodo entre temporadas y no hay competencia de la cual preocuparse hasta dentro de unas semanas, el japonés quiso volver a preguntar, pero conociendo a Yurio probablemente la insistencia lo frustraría más y lo patearía en el primer lugar que su pierna pudiese alcanzar (Algo que asusta, considerando el inmenso alcance que tiene la pierna de Yurio) Solo esperó a que Yuri por sí mismo le contara su problema.

—Pasa, que Mila y Viktor me han estado molestando con que… Beka es más que un amigo para mí, yo siempre les bajé los humos con eso. Pero cuando Beka llegó todo fue como… —Yurio en ese momento hizo un extraño sonido, completamente incomprensible y un movimiento con las manos, también muy enredado, después de eso volvió a cubrirse las manos, esta vez con más fuerza. — Y ya no sé qué hacer, sé que estoy haciendo sentir mal a Beka, ignorándolo y todo eso ¡Pero no sé cómo hacer que ese sentimiento no me haga parecer estúpido! ¡Ni siquiera sé qué es lo que me pasa!

—Yurio ¿Crees que Otabek te gusta? —La forma tan directa en que Yuuri lo preguntó dejó al rubio sin palabras, tanto que simplemente tomó nuevamente la almohada y enterró el rostro en ella— Y no estoy afirmándolo como Viktor y Mila, te estoy preguntando ¿Qué sientes tú? ¿Crees que sí? — Juró escuchar un gruñido de parte del menor, pero nada más ignoró eso, y esperó a que el contrario se decidiera a responder la pregunta, después de todo, Viktor no volvería a casa con Otabek hasta que él les dijera que ninguno de los dos corre el riesgo de ser asesinado por el tigre de hielo.

—No lo sé, no sé si de verdad siento algo o solo me pongo nerviosa por todo lo que los demás dicen, eso de que parecemos más que amigos y tal… ¿Tú cómo te diste cuenta de que Viktor y tú…? Ya sabes, eso.

—Oh, no tengo idea en que momento pasó exactamente, solo… Dejé de pensar por un momento.

— ¿Dejar de pensar?

—Ya sabes, dejé de preocuparme de todas las inseguridades que sentía y comencé a vivir los momentos que teníamos juntos, y la respuesta llegó sola después, tal vez deberías hacer lo mismo, Yurio. Pasar estos días con Otabek, como amigos claramente y ver qué pasa.

— ¿Crees que eso podría funcionar?

—Funcionó conmigo ¿No? Y yo soy algo así como… El patinador más inseguro sobre la pista, no te estoy diciendo que es un método cien por ciento efectivo, solo te cuento un poco de mi experiencia, y tal vez te sirva, pero si no funciona, siempre puedes volver a hablar conmigo, con gusto te ayudaré, aquí en Rusia, Viktor y tú son como mi familia.

— ¡Oh por Dios, no seas tan cursi, cerdo! —Yuri lanzó la almohada hacia el japonés y salió de la habitación directo hacia la cocina, los últimos días su ligero complejo emocional le había bajado el apetito, y más temprano juró ver pastelillos hechos a mano por Yuuri, nunca se lo diría, pero son su cosa dulce favorita en el mundo. Yuuri por su parte, después de recuperarse del almohadazo en la cara, envió un mensaje a Viktor de que todo ya estaba en orden, luego fue a servir un vaso de leche a Yuri quien seguía engulléndose los pastelillos sin beber nada. Estaba satisfecho con lo que logró con Yurio, por cómo comenzó a actuar después de su conversación, quedó claro que había hecho un buen efecto, pues volvió a ser el Yuri Plisetsky que todos conocen y quieren.

—Me alegra que hayas vuelto a ser tú mismo, Yurio, la verdad es que estaba preocupado, pero tenía miedo de que me cortaras la cabeza con tus patines o algo así.

—Zapatos de cuchillo, puerco —Contestó después de beberse de una vez el vaso de leche— Y… Gracias, creo que voy a seguir tu consejo. —La puerta del apartamento se abrió de golpe y Viktor entró haciendo escándalo hablando de compras, salón de eventos y otras cosas que solo Viktor cree que son importantes como la diferencia entre el amarillo laguna y el amarillo daffodil. Detrás de él, el pobre Otabek cargaba con todas las bolsas de Viktor.

—Viktor, no es cortés ni de buen anfitrión permitir que nuestro invitado cargue tus bolsas— Lo primero que hizo Yuuri fue regañar a su marido y ayudar al kazajo con las bolsas.

—Pero él se ofreció.

— ¡Es porque es una persona educada, no como tú, viejo decrépito! — Yuri se levantó y fue a ayudar también con las compras, que no eran pocas, Otabek debe de tener una fuerza impresionante para cargar con todo eso desde el auto hasta el apartamento. — Beka, no puedes dejar que este anciano se aproveche de tu buena voluntad, solo tienes que golpearlo y ya.

—Lo siento, Yuri —Otabek respondió un poco sorprendido, pues desde que llegó que Yuri no le había dicho una frase de más de 2 palabras, y actuaba raro frente a él, pero afortunadamente había vuelto a ser el mismo de antes, eso le sacó una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¿Por qué te disculpas? Viktor tiene que hacerlo, pero no lo hará. Rentaste una motocicleta ¿Verdad? Vamos a dar una vuelta, hay unos lugares asombrosos que debes ver.

Yuri tomó al héroe de Kazajistán por el brazo y lo llevó fuera del apartamento en menos de dos segundos, dejando a la pareja recientemente casada solos con el gran desorden de las compras de Viktor y Makkachin. Viktor, asombrado porque Yuri volvió a su actitud normal, miró a Yuuri buscando una explicación.

— ¿En serio lo lograste?

— Sí.

— ¿Entonces ya no tendremos que dormir en la sala y volver a nuestro cuarto? —El plan inicial de Viktor era que Yuri y Otabek compartieran la habitación de invitados, pero el Yuri enojado se negó varias veces y terminaron cediéndole la habitación principal a la visita, durmiendo en un colchón que tiraban en la sala todas las noches. No es que le molestara haberlo hecho, lo mínimo que podía hacer por Otabek después de todos los malos ratos que le ha hecho pasar en los últimos días, pero Yuuri y él contrayeron matrimonio hace poco más de un mes, casi dos, y estando recién casados, Viktor necesita tener momentos de intimidad con su esposo.

—Probablemente.— La respuesta hizo que a Viktor le brillaran los ojos de la emoción

— ¿Qué le dijiste para que volviera a ser él mismo?

— Eso es un secreto, lo importante es que Yurio volvió y que te quedan tres días para terminar de organizar esta fiesta.

— ¡Yuuri, eres el mejor, cásate conmigo! —Como un perro en busca de cariño, Viktor se lanzó a los brazos del japonés buscando un poco de su afecto y atención.

— Viktor, nosotros ya estamos casados.

.

.

.

 **Notas de la autora**

Este capítulo tiene un montón de diálogo, pero Yuuri en modo mamá lo merecía.

¡La siguiente etapa es el dolor emocional o de depresión ¿Cómo pasará nuestro pequeño Yurio por esta etapa? Hoy escucharé muchas canciones de My Chemical Romance para llegar a una idea (?) Solo adelantaré algo: Yuuri será nuevamente el consejero emocional de Yurio como el buen amigo-mamá que es.

Un Headcanon que tengo bien metido en la cabeza es que Yuuri cocina muy rico y que además de los Piroshkis, Yuri disfruta de los dulces y pasteles. (Y otros más, como que Otabek odia el Borsch y que sabe trenzar el cabello)

¡Espero este capítulo les guste a pesar de que quedó corto en comparación con el anterior!

Queda poco para la fiesta, adelanto: Phichit on Ice queda pequeño con lo que Viktor planeó para los dulces 16 de Yurio.

¡Adiós y que tengan lindo día!


	4. 4 Etapa: La depresión

_**4° Etapa: La depresión.**_

 _Días restantes para los dulces 16 de Yuri: 1 día._

Siguiendo el consejo de Yuuri, Yuri actuó completamente normal con Otabek los siguientes dos días, a pesar de que el kazajo ya conocía San Petersburgo (Donde conoció a Yuri hace algunos años) Yuri le mostró la ciudad como si nunca hubiese estado allí, le llevó a conocer todas los lugares que la guía turística que compró nombraba, Otabek por su parte ya los había visto todos de niño pero Yuri se veía tan entusiasmado por mostrarle la ciudad que no quiso bajarle los ánimos diciéndole que ya los había visitado con anterioridad, el primer día cenaron fuera en el restaurante favorito de Yuri, Otabek quiso invitar pero el rubio se negó rotundamente a ello, diciendo que estando de invitado era inconcebible que pagara cualquier cosa que hicieran, que como anfitrión era su deber invitarle, para no hacer enojar o gritar a Yuri el héroe de Kazajistán simplemente accedió. Una norma autoimpuesta por el kazajo desde el colapso de ira de Yuri fue no volver a hacerlo enojar nunca jamás en lo que le queda de vida.

El segundo día comenzó con Yuuri sirviéndo el desayuno de todos, Yakov para su sorpresa les había dado el día libre para hacer lo que quisieran, Viktor arrastró a Yuuri al salón de eventos para ultimar detalles de la fiesta mientras que Yuri arrastró a Otabek al centro comercial a comprar quién sabe qué cosas, Otabek no disfruta del todo ir de compras, sobre todo después de la agónica tarde comprando con Viktor, pero la idea de pasar toda una tarde con Yuri no le molestaba en lo absoluto, podría aguantar toda una tarde de consumismo desmedido si esta era con Yuri.

—Beka, pruébate esto —Yuri acercó a Otabek una camiseta completamente cubierta de estampado de leopardo, escapaba completamente de su estilo, pero el rostro que puso el rubio al hacer esa petición hizo que su heroico corazón se derritiera por completo, por lo que sin siquiera poner mala cara entró al probador con dicha camiseta.

—Woah, te queda de maravilla, Beka— La única forma en la que Otabek tolera el animal print es cuando Yuri lo está usando, pero ha de admitir que Yuri había hecho una buena elección, la camiseta le quedaba algo apretada de los brazos pero era cómoda de todos modos.

—Me gusta.

— ¿Enserio? Entonces te la regalo, tómalo como un regalo de cumpleaños tardío—Yuri con emoción empujó de vuelta al probador a Otabek para que volviera a ponerse su ropa común, desde adentro, Otabek alzó un poco más la voz para que Yuri _(y el montón de ropa por comprar que cargaba en los brazos)_ lo escucharan.

—Yuri, tú y yo no siquiera éramos amigos para mi cumpleaños, fue en Octubre.

—¿Octubre?

—31 de Octubre, para ser más exáctos ¿No sabes cuándo es mi cumpleaños? Eso me hiere, Yuri. — Fuera del probador de ropa, Yuri estaba en shock, pues Otabek tenía razón, lo único que sabía sobre el cumpleaños del kazajo era que ya había pasado, pero sobre la fecha, ni la menor idea, Otabek nunca había mencionado nada sobre su cumpleaños, pero él tampoco, y Otabek sabía la fecha, es lo que generalmente la gente revisa del Facebook de sus recientes amigos. Yuri entró al perfil de Otabek, tal vez él mantenía oculta su fecha de nacimiento y en parte justifica que olvidara por completo cuando está de cumpleaños, pero no es así, incluso lo tiene escrito en la descripción de su Instagram. Yuri se sintió el peor amigo del mundo entero, Otabek siempre ha sido del todo atento con los detalles de la vida de Yuri, incluso le envió un regalo al abuelo Nikolai cuando este cumplió años ¿Y él no puede siquiera recordar su cumpleaños? Sintió algo muy pesado en el pecho, algo similar a cuando su abuelo le contó la razón de porque sus padres no están con él, reconoció de inmediato la tristeza, Otabek es la persona que mejor lo trata después de su abuelo y ¿Cómo se lo retribuye? Siendo un completo idiota, ahora lo comprende, no puede sentir nada más que amistad por él ¿La razón? Alguien tan bueno como Otabek no se merece a alguien tan idiota como él. Probablemente él estaría muy molesto, Otabek es de Escorpio, los Escorpio tienden a tener un caracter muy fuerte, es obvio que está molesto. Probablemente no le hablaría nunca más y tomará el primer avión de regreso a Almaty para nunca regresar, eso desató un completo estado de pánico en el rubio, quien tiró toda la ropa que cargaba al suelo y salió corriendo fuera de la tienda y del centro comercial

Cuando Otabek salió del probador, Yuri no estaba fuera de este, donde estuvo todo el tiempo, las ropas que planeaba comprar, regadas por el piso de la tienda — ¿Yuri, donde estás? Vamos, lo del cumpleaños era una broma, sal de tu escondite, soldado —Otabek buscó en otros probadores a ver si el más joven había decidido jugar a las escondidas, pero no estaba por ninguna parte. Preguntó a una de las trabajadoras de la tienda si lo había visto y respondió que salió corriendo de la tienda hace algunos minutos. El héroe de Kazajistán pensó de primeras que el menor había encontrado otra cosa que lo entusiasmó y fue a buscarlo dentro del centro comercial, así que decidió llamarlo por teléfono para que le dijera donde estaba, pero la llamada no logró conectar, el teléfono de Yuri estaba apagado, eso desató la preocupación del Kazajo, una de las cosas que son un hecho sobre la vida de Yuri es que él jamás dejará que su teléfono se apague, su ligera obsesión con las redes sociales se lo impide. Dejó la tienda no sin antes disculparse por el desastre que dejó con la ropa tirada en el suelo, ahí la búsqueda comenzó, sin resultados positivos.

El kazajo está de los nervios recorriendo por tercera vez el centro comercial, un millón de cosas que pudieron haberle pasado a Yuri, incluso pidió que le llamaran por los altavoces, pero al ser un chico de casi 16 años, los guardias del centro comercial se negaron. Rápido Otabek corrió hacia el estacionamiento y tomó la motocicleta, conduciéndola por cada calle de San Petersburgo buscando al hada rusa.

Quedar sin gasolina fue lo único que detuvo a Otabek con la búsqueda, pareciera que a Yuri se lo tragó la maldita tierra, y comenzaba a desesperarse. En ese mismo estado de desesperación, acudió a la única persona que sabe, puede conocer lo suficiente a Yuri como para intuir donde se pudo haber ido.

—Viktor, Yuri desapareció, recorrí la ciudad y me quedé sin gasolina, ayúdame a encontrarlo, estoy preocupado.

En el salón de eventos, Viktor Nikiforov casi sufre un ataque al corazón con esas palabras. Pensó un momento en decirle a Yuuri que le acompañara, pero conociendo a su esposo, una noticia así solo le causaría un ataque de ansiedad, por lo que excusándose con unas compras de último minuto, salió en el auto a recoger a Otabek para buscar juntos a Yuri.

Diez minutos después de que Viktor saliera a toda velocidad, Yuri llegó allí, sudado como si hubiese corrido una gran maratón y notablemente alterado. Yuuri, preocupado de ver al rubio así dejó de hacer todo lo que estaba haciendo para ir con él— ¡Yurio, te ves terrible! ¿Pasó algo? ¿Dónde está Otabek? Creí que estarían en el centro comercial… —Yuri levantó la mirada, encontrándose con la del japonés y recién en ese momento se dio cuenta realmente de todo lo que pasó, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y cual niño de cinco años, se lanzó a los brazos del mayor.

—Lo arruiné —Sentenció intentando no llorar ni parecer débil frente a su rival pero vamos, es el único que entiende al menos un poco por lo que está pasando— Soy lo peor del mundo, Otabek de seguro me odia.

—Yurio, cálmate y por favor, respira, no creo que exista universo en que Otabek pueda odiarte ¿Quieres contarme que pasó? Vamos a sentarnos al jardín.

Mientras ambos Yuri hablan sobre lo que pasó hace un rato en el centro comercial y el como el menor se las arregló para llegar corriendo al centro de eventos donde se realizaría, Viktor y Otabek agotan sus esperanzas de encontrar a Yurio en las calles de San Petersburgo.

— ¿Seguro de que no estaba en el centro comercial?

—Viktor, recorrí todas las tiendas unas tres veces, y sus favoritas las revisé cinco, incluso en los probadores por si estaba probándose algo. Su celular está apagado, ambos sabemos que Yuri es capaz de gastar 30 baterías portátiles con tal de mantener el celular encendido. Yo creo que algo pasó y que no nos quiso contar.

—No le dijiste nada ¿Verdad?

— ¿Yo, por qué? Estaba probándome una camiseta que él me entregó, incluso le dije que estaba linda.

—Otabek, creo que tendremos que llamar a Yuuri, él sabrá que hacer

— ¿No crees que tu esposo te matará si sabe que Yuri se perdió y que, ya sabes, no le dijiste que lo buscarías?

—Es hora de que aprendas, Otabek, en estas situaciones, es cuando tienes que hacer grandes sacrificios, cuando Yuuri me asesine, dile a la funeraria que quiero verme guapo en el ataúd.

Con más drama del necesario, Viktor marcó el número de Yuuri, de vuelta con él y el rubio, las cosas ya se habían calmado, Yuuri le hizo ver a Yuri de que no existe la posibilidad de que el héroe de Kazajistán se enojase por algo así con él y que no tenía por qué estar triste por haber arruinado su amistad, ya que en realidad no había arruinado nada, solo su oportunidad de tener ropa nueva antes de su cumpleaños, ambos acordaron volver la mañana de su cumpleaños a comprar esa ropa, cortesía de la fantástica e infinita tarjeta de Viktor Nikiforov. Yuuri contestó el teléfono apenas vio que la llamada entrante era de su marido.

— ¿Pasó algo, amor? —Yuuri no era de utilizar sobrenombres amorosos, pero de vez en cuando se le salían de forma involuntaria. Yuri hizo una mueca de disgusto ante eso, la cual relajó cuando a Viktor lloriqueando tan fuerte que pudo escucharlo.  
— ¡Yuuri, Yuri se perdió! ¡Estaba en el centro comercial con Otabek y desapareció! Otabek ya lo buscó por todos lados hasta que se le agotó la gasolina, me llamó y lo buscamos juntos y ¡Perdón por no decirte, no quería preocuparte pero estamos desesperados porque no está por ninguna parte! ¡Otabek no te tires del puente! ¡Yuuri nuestro hijo está perdido! — Yuuri miró fijo a Yuri, sabiendo que había escuchado todo lo que Viktor había dicho desde el otro lado de la línea, dentro de todas las cosas que el rubio había contado al japonés, se le había ido el detalle de que no le dijo a Otabek que se iba.

—Viktor, Yurio está aquí conmigo, yo me encargaré, solo vengan ¿Está bien? Han buscado por horas, deben tener hambre, vamos a casa a cenar. — Todo esto Yuuri lo dijo mirando fijo a los ojos verdes de Yuri, quien comprendió de inmediato que una vez Yuuri cortara la llamada recibiría un regaño maternal del tamaño de toda Rusia.

—Yurio ¿Por qué no le dijiste a Otabek que te irías? Te estuvo buscando todo este rato, incluso quedó sin gasolina en su motocicleta ¿Imaginas que hubiese pasado si Otabek no consigue el número de Viktor? De seguro aún te estaría buscando, le has provocado grandes preocupaciones, a Viktor también, pero ya lo escuchaste lloriquear por teléfono ¿Algo que decir en tu defensa?

—Yo… No supe que hacer, pensé que Beka no me iba a mirar nunca más entonces hui de la tienda sin decirle.

— ¿Te disculparás con él?

—Lo haré

— ¿Y con Viktor?

—Ni muerto. —Yuuri sabe que no va a obtener algo más de Yuri.

Esperaron sentados en el jardín del lugar a que el auto de Viktor llegara, y cuando lo hizo el peliplateado corrió hacia Yurio y lo abrazó con fuerza, exclamando cosas como "Mi precioso bebé, no sabes lo preocupado que estaba" "No vuelvas a hacerme esto, casi me provocas un infarto" Que solo se detuvo cuando Yuuri apartó al pentacampeón de un casi asfixiado Yuri.

—Viktor, vamos al auto, Yuri tiene que hablar de algo con Otabek— El japonés tomó del brazo a su esposo y lo arrastró hasta el vehículo para dejarle a los jóvenes un poco de privacidad para que Yuri pudiese disculparse. El rubio apenas se encontró con los ojos del kazajo desvió la mirada, completamente avergonzado por su comportamiento anterior, pero la misma vergüenza fue la que le impidió hablar. Otabek entendió perfectamente, no le obligaría a decir nada, pero estuvo tan preocupado por tantas horas que ver que Yuri estaba bien le devolvió el alma al cuerpo, algo que solo pudo canalizar atrapando al más bajo entre sus brazos.

—Por dios, Yuri, casi me matas de un susto, no contestabas tu celular y yo… De verdad estaba muy preocupado— Yuri nunca antes había escuchado a Otabek hablarle de esa manera, por un momento pensó que estaría realmente molesto por haberle causado tantas molestias, pero su voz sonaba aliviada, como si encontrarlo hubiese sido algo realmente bueno— ¿Me puedes decir por qué diablos te fuiste sin avisarme? No vuelvas a hacerlo.

—Yo… Te lo contaré después ¿Si? —Yuri escondió su rostro en la camisa de Otabek, después de malinterpretar todo, no se sentía capaz de mirarlo a los ojos sin morir de vergüenza por haberlo hecho pasar por tanto— Perdón, yo pagaré la gasolina de la motocicleta.

—Yuri—Con una mano, Otabek alzó el rostro de Yuri para que le mirara directamente— En las casi tres horas que estuve buscándote, lo que menos me importó fue la motocicleta, y ahora que estás aquí, lo que me preocupa es que volvamos a casa a comer ¿Si? —Yuri, con la misma mirada de entre tristeza y vergüenza asintió— Volvamos a casa, en el auto nos esperan.

Decir que quería deshacer el abrazo es una completa mentira. Yuri se sintió seguro en los brazos del kazajo, pero si no lo soltaba pronto Viktor comenzaría a tocar la molesta bocina del automóvil. En el viaje de vuelta al apartamento pensó con la cabeza fría en todo lo que pasó, y se dio cuenta de que la sola idea de que Otabek pudiese alejarse para siempre de él le entristecía de una forma extrañamente grande, suspiró, en verdad necesita con urgencia esclarecer rápido sus sentimientos.

.

.

.

 **Notas de la autora**

 _Holy mother of God._ Este capítulo fue el que más me costó, normalmente escribir cosas tristes me sale natural, pero hoy no me sentía para nada triste, tuve que ver un montón de vídeos tailandeses y escuchar un montón de canciones de MCR, Evanescense, y derivados, incluso busqué una playlist en Spotify de "Sad Songs"

Me tomó todo el día pensar en una forma de poner a Yuri triste y recordé que una vez un amigo olvidó mi día de cumpleaños y de broma le dije que no me volviera a hablar, y casi se pone a llorar por eso.

¡En el capítulo de mañana tendremos la aceptación y la tan esperada fiesta de los Super Dulces 16 de Yurio!

¿Cómo será que Yuri aceptará que siente algo más que amistad hacia nuestro queridísimo Otabek? ¡Sintonice mañana para saberlo! Creo que el capítulo de mañana será más largo, pues incluiré muchas cosas /insert meme here

Normalmente subo los capítulos a las 12 del día, Hora Chile

¡Espero el capítulo de la depresión les haya gustado!


	5. 5 Etapa: La aceptación

_**5° Etapa: La aceptación**_

 _Tiempo restante para la fiesta de súper dulces 16 de Yurio: 12 horas_

Pues, Yuri sabía que Viktor tenía una cantidad asquerosa de dinero, lo que nunca imaginó es que el monto de su cuenta bancaria fuese _tan asqueroso._ A primera hora después de la práctica Viktor llevó a ambos Yuri y a Otabek a la sala de eventos de un lujoso hotel de San Petersburgo, donde finalmente sería la fiesta. Por primera vez desde que accedió a que Viktor organizara que ve todo con tanto detalle, desde los vasos hasta las servilletas tenían detalles de animal print, luces de colores por todos lados, cristalería fina en el bar y bebidas (mayoritariamente alcohólicas) en cantidades industriales. Viktor daba órdenes como si hubiese nacido organizando fiestas extravagantes mientras que su esposo, Yuri y Otabek simplemente miraban, ayudando de vez en cuando a ordenar mesas y colgar luces sobre la pista de baile.

—Viktor ¿Cuántas asquerosidades de dinero gastaste en hacer esto? Se sincero —Yuri cree que Viktor se ha excedido un poco con los gastos en su fiesta, pero debe de admitir que todo se ve realmente genial con las decoraciones con estampado de leopardo, no negaría que comenzaba a sentirse un poco entusiasmado con que llegara la noche para ver todo completamente terminado.

—Solo una, la verdad es que fue mucho más fácil conseguir ciertas cosas diciendo que nos tomaremos fotos usándolas, Phichit se encargará de eso, está todo cubierto, por cierto, Yuuri te llevará a arreglarte, tienen un día largo por delante. Otabek ¿Por qué no me ayudas con unas últimas cosas? —El peliplateado ni siquiera dejó que Yuri rebatiera esa decisión, ya que hizo una seña hacia su esposo, quien se inmediato sacó al menor del salón y en tiempo record, ya lo tenía arriba de un taxi. Llevándolo a quien sabe dónde a prepararse para la fiesta. De vuelta en el salón de eventos, Otabek comenzó a temer por las cosas que Viktor le haría hacer, aún no es capaz de superar la vez del centro comercial, donde Viktor casi sobrepasa los límites de su casi infinita paciencia, no quiere pensar siquiera en como aumentaría el pánico del 5 veces campeón mientras más se acerca la hora de la fiesta de Yuri.

—Aún no compras un regalo para Yurio ¿Verdad? Vamos a dar una vuelta para que encuentres algo.

—Viktor, espera, no quiero ser irrespetuoso pero ¿Me vas a llevar de compras otra vez? —Hizo énfasis en "Otra vez" sin querer, pero ir de compras con Viktor solo era satisfactorio para él, eso todos lo sabían.

—No, Otabek —Como si hubiese tenido la mejor idea, alzó uno de sus dedos hacia el techo— Tú me vas a llevar a mí, te ayudaré a encontrar el regalo perfecto para mi adorado hijo.

—Sabes que él no es tu…

—Al centro comercial, dije.

Otabek ya aprendido dos cosas sobre Viktor Nikiforov, la primera, es que se las arregla para saberlo todo y ayudar en lo que sea y la segunda, que no importa las incoherencias que diga, siempre parecerá que tiene la razón.

Yuri protestó todo el camino, y sus berrinches parecían ir aumentando con cada metro que el taxi avanzaba, de no ser que Yuuri tomó el asiento del copiloto, ya habría recibido una de las patadas que el menor lanzaba hacia las puertas.

— ¡Puerco, esto es un maldito secuestro, no puedes simplemente llevarme a un lado sin decirme, llévame de vuelta, quizás qué cosas está haciendo el anciano con Otabek, debemos salvarlo!

—Yurio, Viktor no es ningún delincuente, solo necesitaba ayuda de Otabek. Debemos llevarte a probar ropa, Mila nos está esperando en la tienda.

—Espera ¿Mila me va a ayudar con la ropa? ¡Ella es peor que Viktor pero con menos dinero! Matenme ahora, ya no quiero vivir en este planeta.

—Yurio, no seas dramático, Viktor tiene todo bajo control, ella solo aportará con su opinión.

— ¿Y por qué a mí me importa lo que ella opine? ¡Quiero irme ya!

—No puedo dejarte hacer eso, Yurio. Anda, no hagas berrinche, después de esto almorzaremos con tu abuelo en un restaurante. —El día de Yurio estaba completamente organizado desde su inicio a su final, Yuuri sabía que él se opondría a hacer todo lo que estaba en la _perfectamente organizada_ lista de actividades de Viktor, sin embargo el abuelo Nikolai es la persona más importante en la vida del menor y claramente no rechazaría verlo, así como Viktor planeó cada minuto del día, también planificó un millón de formas de evitar que Yurio huyera.

—Bien, pero esto es solo porque el abuelo estará.

El taxi los dejó en la entrada de una elegante tienda de trajes de gala, algo muy de Viktor, allí los estaba esperando Mila quien saludó al rubio con un asfixiante abrazo y un montón de palabras que no logró entender en lo absoluto porque la pelirroja estaba hablando demasiado rápido como para entender algo de lo que decía. La rusa tomó a ambos Yuri por el brazo y los llevó dentro de la tienda donde un asesor los guio hacia las zonas de prueba, en ese momento comenzó la pesadilla de Yuri.

Yuuri Katsuki es un mentiroso y Mila una escandalosa, ya perdió la cuenta de cuántos trajes se ha probado y todos eran aplastantemente similares, él no entiende sobre cortes o formas, solo quiere usar algo cómodo y que no le asfixie a mitad de fiesta ¿Por qué no simplemente pudieron elegir el primero que se puso? Fácil, porque a pesar de que fuese casi perfecto, Mila insistió en que puede que en la tienda exista otro mucho mejor. "Maldita sea Mila y sus ideas y maldito sea el cerdo que no puede decir que no, tengo hambre ¡Quiero comer, abuelo sálvame de este par de locos!"

Yuri Plisetsky se siente traicionado, su abuelo ha decidido seguir el juego de Viktor y no le permitió irse con él después de almorzar, en ese momento el campeón del Grand Prix quiso que Otabek apareciera en su motocicleta como esa vez, pero estando él junto a Viktor la probabilidad de que el kazajo pudiese ir en su rescate se reducía casi a cero. Lo siguiente en la lista de Viktor, una visita a la peluquería, allí el amigo Tailandés de Yuuri los esperaba listo para tomar todas las fotografías que le prometió a Viktor tomaría.

—Puerco, no lo entiendo ¿Por qué tiene que estar tu amigo aquí? Ni siquiera se está arreglando.

—Viktor me pidió que le enviara fotografías para estar seguro de que no te has escapado a ninguna parte—Phichit respondió antes que Yuuri, capturando la cara de molestia de Yurio frente al espejo— No conozco mucho a Viktor, pero es de la clase de personas que todo les sale como planean, yo que tú me resignaría, joven Yuri, no podrás escapar hasta más o menos una hora antes de tu fiesta. —Al menos él no se dirigía a Yuri como "Yurio" Usaba el alcance de nombres para burlarse un poco de su mejor amigo, entonces los diferenciaba como el joven Yuri y el viejo.

En el centro comercial con Viktor y Otabek, el cinco veces campeón está a punto de cometer asesinato.

—Otabek, no te lo tomes a mal, en serio que quiero ayudarte pero hemos recorrido el centro comercial tres veces y no hemos entrado a ninguna tienda, tampoco me has dicho nada, si no sé qué ideas tienes para darle un regalo a Yurio no puedo ayudarte en absolutamente nada, pero tampoco creo que dar infinitas vueltas ayude en algo.

Otabek detuvo la caminata y miró fijo a Viktor, su mirada estaba más seria de lo normal, incluso, podía decirse que incluso se le veía un poco molesto. Viktor se puso nervioso, a pesar de ser bastante más alto que el héroe de Kazajistán su aura intimidante provoca cierto efecto en él, tanto que llegó a sentirse un poco intimidado, retrocedió un par de pasos, temiendo nuevamente por su vida "¿Por qué todos quieren matarme esta semana? He sido un chico bueno, le envío regalos a mis padres y a mis suegros, trabajo en la caridad y soy un adorable esposo ¿Qué he hecho mal, vida?" Pensaba intentando no borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

—No creo que nada de lo que hay en las tiendas sea suficientemente bueno para regalarle a Yuri— Otabek habló, llevándose una mano hacia el rostro mostrando esta vez de forma más evidente su frustración—Créeme, que he pensado en algo en cada tienda que vemos, pero simplemente no siento que sea digno de Yuri, creo que se merece algo perfecto, pero nada llega a mi cabeza.

A Viktor le brillaron los ojos ante la confesión que hizo el kazajo, si hay algo que Viktor ama casi tanto como a Yuuri es el romance, y pudo intuir el fondo de las palabras de Otabek fácilmente, por poco y comienza a saltar por el centro comercial entusiasmado por el romanticismo que había en el aire.

—Por favor, no armes un escándalo.

—Otabek, se bien que hemos hablado realmente poco, pero los he visto a ti y a Yurio y estoy seguro de que si algo le gusta, le gustará mucho más si viene de tu parte, incluso si es sencillo. Vamos, ustedes se conocen bien.

—Es que… No quiero regalarle algo solo como amigo —La voz del kazajo se hizo más baja, y él también bajó la cabeza ¿Quién diría que la primera persona con la que hablaría abiertamente sobre sus sentimientos sería alguien con quien compartió podio en el mundial? De no ser por la estrecha relación que él mantiene con Yuri y por su creciente estado de inmensa desesperación jamás lo hubiese hecho, pero allí en ese centro comercial, el único que podría ayudarlo era Viktor.

—Oh… Eso… ¡Oh! Pues, cuando Yuuri me regaló el anillo para el Grand Prix, no hizo falta decir mucho ¿Sabes? Podrías…

—Yuri odia las cosas demasiado cursis, además ¿Un anillo no es algo, demasiado sugerente? Es como avanzar un montón de pasos de una sola vez. —Viktor sabía que la idea del anillo sería rechazada, pero al menos estaba consiguiendo algo de parte del kazajo.

—Bueno, sí, es algo apresurado… Creo que es algo que solo funciona con Yuuri y conmigo, pero ¿Qué tal otra cosa? A Yurio le gustan los accesorios algo "Cool" ¿Por qué no buscas algo parecido, pero que a la vez transmita lo que le quieres decir?

Puede que Viktor sea un adicto a las compras, medio loco, ruidoso y muy dramático, pero la idea que le acaba de dar parece haber iluminado la mente del héroe de Kazajistán, pues su vista no estaba en dirección al suelo si no que habían vuelto a mirar a Nikiforov.

—A veces, tienes buenas ideas Nikiforov.

Viktor pudo haberse sentido ligeramente atacado o hasta ofendido por las palabras de Otabek, pero decidió no hacerlo y acompañarlo en la búsqueda del regalo para Yuri.

Con Yuri, las cosas estaban comenzando a ir mejor, a estas alturas de la tarde ya se había resignado completamente a que no podría escaparse de las manos de Yuuri, mucho menos con Phichit manteniendo informado a Viktor (Y a veces, al resto del mundo posteando las cosas en Instagram) Sobre cada uno de sus movimientos. Afortunadamente habían regresado al apartamento Nikiforov-Katsuki a tomar el té y ver una película antes de que la hora de la fiesta llegara, Yuri esperaba ver a Otabek allí, pero según Yuuri, habían pasado mucho antes a buscar sus cosas, y que estaría ayudando a Viktor hasta el último momento.

—Puerco, estoy aburrido, vamos a buscar piroshkis a la tienda de la siguiente cuadra, es mi cumpleaños y el abuelo no me envío Piroshkis, quiero piroshkis.

Yuuri hablaba por teléfono, pero ante la petición del rubio le entregó el aparato a Phichit quien se encargó de quienes parecían ser los invitados a la fiesta, quienes comenzaban a llegar al hotel. Después de todo, siendo en su mayoría puros extranjeros, por mera lógica llegarían temprano. Yuuri lo llevó a la cocina, sobre la mesa había una inmensa bolsa de papel, para su sorpresa dentro de ella había un montón de piroshki, por la particular fragancia que estos emanaban supo de inmediato que venían de manos del abuelo.

—Mientras te duchabas tu abuelo pasó a dejarlos, dijo que no los comas con el traje puesto y que tampoco te empaches antes de la fiesta porque no podrás comer pastel si lo haces.

Plisetski decidió dejar el berrinche de lado por un momento y disfrutar de una película junto al cerdo y Phichit, aún quedaban al menos dos horas para poder arreglarse y quedar listos para la fiesta, además, los piroshkis del abuelo realmente lo valían, el mundo merece conocer lo deliciosos que son, pero siendo incapaz de dárselos a todos, le bastó con que Phichit comiera uno y lo comunicara a los demás por sus redes sociales.

En el hotel en cuestión, unos ya perfectamente arreglados Viktor y Otabek se encargaban de organizar a los invitados que uno a uno, y algunos en grupo llegaban al hotel, por su parte el kazajo solo conocía a los patinadores con los que tuvo oportunidad de competir, pero Viktor había invitado a algunas personas de la asociación deportiva del país y otro tipo de personas, solo viéndolas entrar al hotel se dio cuenta de que realmente Viktor había planeado algo grande.

—Viktor ¿Era realmente necesario invitar a tantas personas? Creo que hay incluso más gente que para el banquete del Grand Prix…

—Esto, querido Otabek, se llama hacer sociales con las personas que pueden traerte beneficios, verás, mi relación con la asociación deportiva rusa no es la mejor, no quiero que lo mismo le pase a Yurio ¿Sabes? Fue realmente difícil ver que algunos querían sabotearme, por cosas tan banales como no invitarlos a eventos donde yo estaba, no es necesario que Yurio hable con ellos, pero el gesto de enviarles una invitación ya es un acercamiento. — El kazajo no tenía ni la menor idea de que la relación entre el platinado y las personas de la asociación no eran buenas, pero él también tuvo que vivir algo similar cuando recién partió en Kazajistán, la asociación no confiaba mucho en su talento y estuvo prácticamente sin apoyo alguno hasta que ganó el bronce en los mundiales.

—Entiendo un poco de eso, tienes razón —Respondió, saludando con un gesto a un par de personas que acaban de llegar.

— ¿Estás nervioso? —Preguntó Viktor, cambiando el tema. A Otabek le bastó solo una mirada para comprender a qué se refería.

—Un poco, pero quiero que Yuri disfrute de su fiesta, encontraré el momento adecuado para hacerlo.

—Lo harás… Deberíamos entrar ya ¿No? Solo queda que llegue nuestro cumpleañero, quien viene un poco tarde. —Otabek respondió con un silencioso gesto, y entraron juntos al salón para entretener a los invitados hasta que el cumpleañero llegara.

Yuri retrasó su llegada al menos, cinco minutos. La película duraba más tiempo del que habían calculado y sin querer se quedaron pegados a ella, tomándoles más tiempo del normal vestirse y arreglarse. Pero ni Yuuri, ni Phichit le dirían a Viktor la razón de su atraso, solo se justificaron diciendo algo que sacaron de uno de los diálogos de la película "El diario de la princesa"

Dentro de la fiesta había un montón de personas alrededor de las mesas de cocktail, aún nadie en la pista de baile, la música no estaba para ello y el consumo de alcohol de los invitados aún no era el adecuado para tenerlos bailando. Yuuri lo obligó a saludar a cada uno de ellos y agradecerle su asistencia, Chris hizo sus comentarios típicos sexuales, Mila una vez más casi lo taclea de un abrazo, los hermanos Crispino le cantaron una versión italiana de la canción del cumpleaños, tardó más o menos una hora más en terminar de saludarlos a todos, Phichit se tomó una foto con la mayor cantidad de personas que pudo y al finalizar, Yuuri lo llevó donde estaba Viktor, justo al lado del pastel.

— ¡Yurio, mira tú pastel! ¿A qué es asombroso? Comeremos pastel al desayuno durante semanas.

El pastel gritaba a los cuatro vientos que el celebrado era Yuri, estaba decorado con detalles en fondant de piel de leopardo, habían unos patines también y en la cima del pastel una figura de dulce de Yuri, con la medalla de oro del Grand Prix incluida, en letras coloridas también comestibles se podía leer "Feliz Cumpleaños, Yuri" El celebrado no pudo evitar la sorpresa al ver ese pastel, la verdad es que aunque quisiera ocultarlo, estaba conmovido por los grandes gestos que Viktor y su esposo habían tenido con él durante la semana, incluso antes, preparando su fiesta de cumpleaños con tanta dedicación.

—Ustedes dos… —Yuri trató varias veces de mantenerse firme frente a Viktor y Yuuri, por la poca costumbre que tiene de tratarlos bien. Pero después de todo lo que le han dado, no pudo aguantarlo más y los abrazó a ambos, siendo captados en una fotografía por el siempre atento Phichit, quien subió a las redes la foto con el pie "Un amoroso abrazo familiar! #YurioSweet16" — Gracias, en serio, pero no se acostumbren a esto, disfruten el abrazo, tal vez se repetirá en unos diez años.

Viktor y Yuuri se alegran de que Yuri no dejara de ser él mismo a pesar de estar conmovido.

— ¿Han visto a Beka? —El rubio esperó en todo momento encontrarse con su amigo en su cadena de saludos a los invitados, luego esperó verlo junto a Viktor, pero al deshacer el abrazo con el matrimonio, se dio cuenta de que no estaba allí.

—Oh, JJ se lo llevó a quién sabe dónde, sabes que él es muy insistente con hacerse amigo de Otabek.

En ese momento, Yuri quiso matar a quien quiera que estuviera detrás de la invitación que hicieron llegar a JJ. Se despidió de Viktor y Yuuri con un sutil "Nos vemos luego" Y comenzó a buscar al kazajo entre el montón de gente, en el entre tanto, Mila lo llevó a hablar con Georgi, Emil y los hermanos Crispino, Phichit lo arrastró a unas 10 selfies y comió un mini pastelillo de la mesa de bocadillos. Pero rastros de Otabek, ni el más mínimo. Su amiga pelirroja se había separado de su grupo para ir a pedir tragos a la barra, era el momento para ir a preguntarle si ha visto a su perdido amigo.

—Oye, Mila —Se acercó a ella por la espalda y al parecer, ella no lo sintió acercarse, pues de un sobresalto casi bota los vasos llenos que acaba de recoger de la barra.

— ¡Oye, cumpleañero, casi me haces botar los tragos sobre mi vestido! —Mila esa noche estaba especialmente cariñosa, pues nuevamente lo abrazó — Vamos a bailar más tardes todos juntos ¿Si? —Pero qué economía más grande, Mila no estaba cariñosa, si no que ya los tragos le habían afectado.

—Suéltame, borracha ¿Has visto a Beka?

—Beka… ¡Oh, Otabek! ¿Ya tienen sobre nombres? Eso es lindo, me alegra que hayan hablado… No lo he visto —La pelirroja extendió uno de los vasos hacia él— Bebe un poco ¡Te hará bien! Es tu cumpleaños, te lo mereces, cumpleañero. —Y sin decirle nada más, volvió donde estaba el resto de patinadores, que ya comenzaban a animarse. Yuri miró el vaso un momento, lo que tenía parecía ser vodka con frutas silvestres, su aroma era bastante dulce y ¿Por qué no? Mila tenía razón, en su cumpleaños tenía el derecho a tomarse ciertas libertades.

—Aún no tienes la edad para que se te permita beber, jovencito— La voz que escuchó Yuri claramente la conocía ¿Cómo llegó tan rápido hasta allí, si no lo había visto cerca? Tuvo una reacción similar a la que tuvo Mila.

—Demonios, Beka ¿Dónde demonios te habías metido? Llevo mucho rato buscándote. —Sin dejar el vaso a un lado Yuri golpeó con suavidad el hombro del kazajo, sacando una risa en ambos— La anciana de Mila ya está borracha.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿No estábas con Yuuri y Viktor?

—Hui. Beka, yo quería estar contigo, no te he visto en todo el día.

Otabek no dijo nada, pero tomó el vaso que Yuri aún tenía en la mano y lo dejó sobre la barra— Vamos a otra parte, quiero entregarte algo — Le tomó la mano y lo llevó a un lugar más discreto dentro de la fiesta, la música se seguía escuchando, pero podían hablar sin necesidad de alzar la voz.

—Sé que un montón de gente te trajo regalos, pero el mío quisiera entregártelo personalmente—Habló primero el kazajo, demorándose un par de segundos en soltar la mano del rubio. Yuri no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó parado en silencio esperando a que Otabek continuara con lo que quería decir—Mira, Yuri… Sé que puede que encuentres que esto es inmensamente cursi, pero lo estuve pensando mucho y, realmente no sabía cómo decirte tantas cosas con un regalo así que… —El héroe de Kazajistán buscó en su bolsillo derecho y de allí sacó una caja pequeña de joyería, más grandes que las de los anillos, Yuri de inmediato se dio cuenta de esto. Beka le entregó la caja para que él viera su contenido, por pura ansiedad no se demoró ni un segundo en hacerlo.

Dentro de la pequeña caja había un brazalete masculino, con detalles de plata y trenzado de cuero, la verdad es que era un brazalete realmente genial, a pesar de lo elegante de la confección no dejaba de tener un gran estilo.

—Beka, es genial

—Espera, tiene un grabado —Señaló el mayor, mostrando la parte donde él había pedido que grabaran una frase, Yuri se acercó el brazalete para verlo mejor, en una perfecta y elegante caligrafía se podía leer claramente "Siempre estaré para salvarte" en ruso. Al rubio le brillaron los ojos y sintió que su corazón entero hacía un flip cuádruple, sonrió como nunca lo había hecho durante la semana y saltó a los brazos de Otabek, como el primer día que llegó a San Petersburgo, solo que esta vez no se separó al sentirse incómodo por la sensación que el mayor provocaba en él, es más, al darse cuenta de que su ritmo cardiaco estaba un poco más alto de lo normal reforzó aún más el enlace, esperando que Otabek también sintiera aquello. ¿Qué sacaba con seguir negándolo o haciéndose el tonto? El kazajo desde que apareció en su vida que solo le ha traído cosas buenas, claramente lo que siente no es algo que se le puede atribuir a los amigos, no lo sentía así cuando se conocieron en Barcelona, tampoco lo siente por Mila, Yuuri o Viktor, claro que ellos le traen felicidad pero Otabek, Otabek es distinto, siente la imperante necesidad de estar a su lado, de saber que está bien y cada vez que están cerca siente que nada más hace falta en su vida, junto a Otabek Yuri se siente completo, como si aquello que falta en su vida el kazajo lo complementara a la perfección.

Ya no se haría más el tonto, Otabek le gustaba, y ya no se sentía mal o extraño por eso. Incluso al darse cuenta se sintió aliviado de aquello, toda la presión que el mismo ejerció sobre él se fue en un solo segundo cuando decidió dejarse de rodeos y admitir lo que pasaba en su corazón. Otabek le rodeó la cintura con ambos brazos, disfrutando también del abrazo que compartían en la intimidad de ese rincón alejado, no hacían falta más palabras, ambos sabían que no. Cuando se separaron continuaron mirándose en silencio un buen rato, Yuri pensaba que las luces de colores hacían que el rostro de Otabek se viera mucho más estilizado y atractivo. Otabek por su parte cree que los ojos de Yuri podrían iluminar todo el salón si el resto de la gente pudiese verlos de la forma que él lo hacía, pero no quiere compartir esa vista de Yuri con nadie, quiere guardar esa imagen como un preciado tesoro al que solo él tiene acceso. La mano del mayor acarició su mejilla, Yuri se acercó un poco más, Otabek se reclinó para quedar a su altura, claro que no hacían falta las palabras, entre ellos las cosas funcionaban mejor con simples acciones y gestos. La distancia que separaba sus rostros se hizo cada vez más pequeña hasta que finalmente sus labios se unieron en un beso inocente, cargado de sentimientos completamente puros, Yuri sentía que un montón de fuegos artificiales se disparaban en su interior, muchas veces escuchó que el primer beso de un joven es un momento mágico, pero atribuía esos testimonios a las tontas películas con exceso de romance, jamás pensó que las cosas realmente serían así de mágicas ¿O es que lo sentía así a causa de que estaba compartiendo su primer beso con Otabek, y que él correspondía sus sentimientos? No quiso preguntarse más, y solo lo disfrutó. Se separaron tras unos pocos segundos, se sonrieron el uno al otro y mantuvieron esa mínima distancia entre sus labios por un rato más, hasta que Viktor y Yuuri aparecieron donde estaban, al parecer, ya venía siendo hora de cortar el pastel y dar inicio a la verdadera fiesta.

Todos los presentes cantaron la canción de cumpleaños para Yuuri, y después de soplar las velas y pedir sus deseos, todos los presentes comenzaron a pedir el tan famoso mordizco, Viktor como siempre tan entusiasta estampó la cara de Yuri contra el pastel, dejándole casi toda la cara cubierta de pastel. Otabek aprovechó la instancia y besó la mejilla de Yuri quitando un poco de pastel en el proceso, las reacciones de los presentes no tardaron en llegar, todos aplaudieron eufóricos y se pudo escuchar a Mila gritar desde atrás "¡Yo lo sabía, háganme su madrina de bodas!" Viktor y Yuuri miraron en silencio, pero el festejado sabe perfectamente lo que quieren decir.

La música de baile comenzó y los invitados, ya todos con una buena cantidad de bebida encima comenzaron a bailar, Yuri y Otabek se les unieron después de haber quitado todo el rastro de crema, chocolate y fondant de la cara del menor. No se separaron el uno del otro en toda la noche, a pesar de que bailar en fiestas de forma espontánea no era algo de ninguno de los dos, la compañía de los demás patinadores los entusiasmó y terminaron bailando animados de todos modos.

Yuri recordará esa noche como el mejor cumpleaños de su vida, aunque no lo diga, está feliz de tener en su vida a gente como Viktor y Yuuri, que a pesar de no tener ningún lazo sanguíneo con él, cuidan de él como si lo tuviesen, sin ellos nunca habría tenido una fiesta de cumpleaños, sin ellos su círculo de amistades jamás habría crecido tanto. De no ser por ellos probablemente aún estaría en conflicto tratando de descifrar sus sentimientos hace su mejor amigo, y tal vez las cosas habrían resultado diferentes de no ser así. Yuri en el fondo de su corazón agradece a todos los que llevaron a este momento, en que se acuesta en la cama y se acurruca entre los brazos de Otabek y recibe un dulce beso en los labios de buenas noches, pero más agradece la existencia de Otabek, quien llegó a su vida para completarla. Quizás sigue siendo muy joven, le quedan un montón de cosas por vivir, su carrera acaba de despegar, y quizás el futuro sea de lo más incierto pero Yuri está seguro de que en ese preciso momento, lo que más desea es que Otabek, su Beka no se marche de su lado.

 **Notas de la autora**

SOY LA PEOR ESCRIBIENDO COSAS DULCES Y CURSIS, YA ESTÁ, ES INCREÍBLE NO SE ME DA.

Lamento si la parte del romance salió horrenda, en serio que eso no es lo mío, soy la peor respecto a las relaciones amorosas, y no lo digo yo, lo dice la ciencia, pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo en esto, y tampoco pude dejar fuera el momento familiar con Viktor y Yuuri, los amo, infinitamente, a los tres.

Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron este Fic cortito, sus comentarios me hicieron infinitamente feliz y me motivan a seguir escribiendo.

¡Muchos Besos a todos!

Durante la semana intentaré traer un One-Shot (El Domestic OtaYuri es mi más reciente pasta) o Un Song-Fic (Llevo escuchando "Amor Completo" toda la semana y ya pensé en esto) mientras preparo la siguiente historia, tengo tres ideas en mente, aún no me decido cuál desarrollaré.

¡Es un agrado leer sus comentarios, nos leemos en la siguiente historia!


End file.
